Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/3
2 - Previous - Next - 4 PAPYRUS: WELL, WELL THEN HUMAN. YOU ARE NOW CONTINUE FOR MY SECOND TRAP WHICH IT WAS REALLY SIMPLE AND EASY. FRISK: Really? I guess it won't be really hard, so what type of puzzle that you created Papyrus? PAPYRUS: IT'S SIMPLE. THIS PUZZLE I'VE CREATED WAS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! IF YOU TOUCH THE INVISIBLE MAZE, THIS GEM AS YOU HOLD IN YOUR HAND IT WILL GIVE YOU AN PAINLESS SHOCK. SOUND'S LIKE FUN? FRISK: Umm... I think it was not an terrible puzzle so, here I go. (Frisk walk to the invisible maze but it didn't shocking at her but instead Papyrus) PAPYRUS: WHAT?! SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?! SANS: you forgot about the gem to the human. PAPYRUS: OH, RIGHT THEN. (Papyrus runs pass thorough the maze leaving his foot trails as he gives Frisk an gem) HOLD THIS GEM PLEASE. (Papyrus gives to her and runs back where he left off) OKAY, YOU CAN START NOW. (Frisk walk thorough the maze carrying the gem as she following the Papyrus trail, she got pass the maze without a shock) FRISK: Well, what do you think? PAPYRUS: WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GOT PASS WITHOUT GOT A SINGLE SHOC. AT LEAST COUNTING AS ONE SHOCK FOR ME... IN ANY CASE, THIS FINAL TRAP WON'T BE VERY EASY UNLIKE MY BROTHER. SANS: hey, thanks bro. i really appreciate it. (Looks at Frisk) by the way kid. do you see my brother's outfit his wearing? that's is royal guard costume and he never take it of since like an couple of months, thankfully he wore an different outfit. isn't my brother the coolest? FRISK: Why yes of coarse Sans, so what is your last trap is going to be Papyrus, is it really hard than the other? PAPYRUS: OH TRUST ME HUMAN, THIS WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT. NYEH HEH HEH! (runs off in joy) SANS: well that handed very well. so follow with me frisk. (Frisk walk with Sans in the forest) tell me how did you enter the underground for the first time? FRISK: Well because I was wondering around inside the caverns until when I tripped over by the vine and fell in the pit so luckily I still alive so also have doing to spare the monsters without hurting them. SANS: really? wow you must be very brave that you spared them, just like my brother. so i'll see you when i use the shortcut, see ya. (Sans walks off as Frisk is reach to the bridge as Papyrus and Sans waiting for her) PAPYRUS: ALRIGHT THEN HUMAN, IT IS TIME FOR YOUR FINAL PUZZLE. BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR! (Papyrus carry out his remote control and presses the green button as it shown the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror with two spears, flame touch, spike-ball, cannon and the Annoying Dog as the dog barks) SANS: are you really sure you can use that dog as your trap? because it will be very "ruff" at many people. PAPYRUS: SANS!!! FIRST OF ALL; THE DOG WON'T GET HURT SO IT WILL NEVER BEEN HARMED, AND SECOND; STOP WITH THAT DOG PUNS! FRISK: It's okay Papyrus, you have to calm down so maybe I can help for your problems. PAPYRUS: ALRIGHT THEN, THANKS FOR YOUR KINDNESS HUMAN. BUT FIRST WE HAVE TO THE TRAP FIRST, MY GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR THAT SPEARS WILL GO RAPIDLY, CANNONS WILL SHOOT THE CANNONBALLS, FLAME TOUCH WILL BUST THE FLAME, SPIKE-BALL WILL SWING AND AS FOR THE DOG... I NEVER SURE HOW THAT DOG WORK BUT IT ONLY BARK. (Annoying Dog barks again) PAPYRUS: NOW IT IS TIME TO START THE TRAP... NOW! (He press the red button which it cause to operated the trap but nothing happen) SANS: well what's the hold up? PAPYRUS: HOLD UP? I ALREADY PRESSED THAT BUTTON SO MAYBE I CAN TRY AGAIN. (He pressed the button again but the trap didn't moved) FRISK: I guess your trap is malfunction or something. PAPYRUS: YOUR MAYBE RIGHT HUMAN, BUT THE TRAP ISN'T MALFUNCTION WHICH THAT TRAP WILL EASILY KILL YOU OFF SO MAYBE I DON'T USED IT ANY MORE. I HAVE STANDARDS AND MY TRAPS ARE ONLY NEVER HARM THE HUMAN. BUT THIS, THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR HAVE NO CLASS AT ALL SO OFF THEY GO. (He press the green button as it removed the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror but he slowly place the Annoying Dog on the bridge safely as the dog runs off, then Papyrus sighs) PAPYRUS: GREAT. NOW MY TRAPS HAVE FAILED AND I NEVER GOING TO CAPTURE A HUMAN TO IMPRESS UNDYNE. FRISK: Hey it's okay Papyrus, you don't need to shame on yourself because you tired your best to be popular. But you can also have a friend that will help your problem like because your brother told me that you are down. PAPYRUS: REALLY? SO YOU WANT ME TO BE AS THE ONLY FRIEND? (Frisk nods her head for agreed to Papyrus) PAPYRUS: (joyful) WOWIE! SANS DID YOU BELIEVE IT? I JUST GOT A NEW FRIEND AND IT WAS A HUMAN. SANS: yep and also that human has the name, her name was frisk. PAPYRUS: FRISK? HUH. IT SOUND LIKE A CUTE NAME, SO FRISK YOU MAY PASS THROUGH IN SNOWDIN. BUT FIRST I HAVE TO ASK UNDYNE THAT SHE WILL UNDERSTAND LIKE A FRIEND. FRISK: Undyne... was she friendly or hostile? PAPYRUS: OH SHE WAS THE ROYAL GUARD AND EVEN VERY GOOD AT SPEAR SKILLS. BUT HER RELATIONSHIP FOR HUMANS ARE VERY... MURDEROUS. BUT DON'T WORRY I TAKE YOU AT SNOWDIN TOWN THEN WE WILL GET TO THE WATERFALLS WHERE UNDYNE LIVES. FRISK: Really, so I hope she have the chance when I can get back home... (her smile is slightly down) hopefully. SANS: so hey papyrus, me and frisk were going to grillby's to get some snack. would you like it frisk? FRISK: Yeah sure thing, I was getting very hungry when I first fell down here. PAPYRUS: WELL RIGHTO! I WILL WAIT AT THE WATERFALLS ENTRANCE WHEN YOU ARRIVED. (Papyrus walks off, then Frisk follows Sans in the snowy town called Snowdin when they got to the pub called Grillby's where the monsters relaxed like five anthro dogs playing cards as the owner Grillby of the pub is cleaning the drinking glass) SANS: heya everyone, how are you doing in grillby's? DOGAMY: We are fine, just playing some cards with our my friends and even my girlfriend. DOGARESSA: Oh why it so cute honey. DOGGO: Also, why I cannot see those cards in my hand. LOUD MOUTH: Also Sans, were you going to meet us about few minutes ago? SANS: nah, i was only return for about an hour. so frisk what would you like in the menu? there are burger and even chips. FRISK: Chips was good for me, i'm really not the fan of meat. SANS: i see you are never like burgers, so i can also have the chips too. hey grillby, we like an two of chips. (Grillby didn't speak a word but nod his head to accepted the order) FRISK: Well I cheered Papyrus up, he was feeling happy now. SANS: yea, because if you didn't know papyrus want to be the member of the royal guard as he was been training with undyne, it's well still work in progress. FRISK: I see, soon I will get back to the surface and I wish you and everyone can see the view. SANS: me too frisk. i do wish of what the outside world is look like. (Grillby carry two chips as he put them next to Frisk and Sans when he going back to clean the table) SANS: oh right, frisk i want to asked you about something important. FRISK: Sure thing, what is it? SANS: well... do you ever heard about the talking flower? FRISK: Umm... yes? SANS: so you do know about, the echo flower. FRISK: Oh sorry, I never really heard about the echo flower but I also know about other talking flower. (eating an chip) SANS: it's okay kiddo, so about the echo flower; they are all over the marsh at the waterfalls they said an strangest words when you come across it. why about it? well, my brother said to me when he walk in the forest alone when he come across a flower that it said to him. i thought someone pulled an trick at him, but i didn't who is that flower is, so... will you keep an eye on it kay? FRISK: Sure thing Sans, I will be careful when I was enter the waterfalls with Papyrus. (Sans and Frisk hop off the chair) SANS: hey grillby, put it on my tab. so you better go frisk, papyrus is very worried that you waiting for longer. i'll see you later frisk. (walks off) (Scene cuts to Papyrus as he was standing there when a footstep is heard was an royal guard with an steel armor) PAPYRUS: OH HI THERE UNDYNE! UNDYNE: There you are Papyrus, I'm been looking all over the underground to find you. PAPYRUS: RIGHT, SORRY ABOUT THAT. SO I GOT SOME BIGGEST NEWS UNDYNE. UNDYNE: (sighs) Fine, what is it? If it might be another spaghetti you cooking I... PAPYRUS: THE HUMAN IS ARRIVED IN SNOWDIN. UNDYNE: (surprised) Wait.... Did you saw... A human is here? PAPYRUS: YEP! I SAW IT IN MY OWN EYES. UNDYNE: This might be it, seven human SOULS, Asgore will finally going to destroy the barrier. So tell me, where is this human? PAPYRUS: OH! UNDYNE, I KNOW YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS BUT... I WAS HAVING A NICE TALK TO THE HUMAN. UNDYNE: Papyrus, If you want to become the member of the royal guard, then you have to bring this human to me. Not just give it a chitty-chatter, your choice: Member or Rejected... (Undyne walks off, then Papyrus is feeling slightly frighten that she is going to rejected him in the royal guard, when Frisk and Sans is arrived) FRISK: Hey there Papyrus, sorry that we we're not here in time. PAPYRUS: (nervous) THAT'S NO PROBLEM HUMAN... I, JUST... WELL... SANS: hey paps, why the long face? FRISK: Yeah, what's the problem? PAPYRUS: I'M AFRAID THAT YOU NOT PASSED IN THE WATERFALLS. BECAUSE, OF WHAT UNDYNE SAID. I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT'S PAPYRUS, THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! SANS, HIT IT! SANS: whelp, sure thing pap. (Sans walks off-screen and the hit wall sound is heard) PAPYRUS: SANS, I MEAN PLAY THE MUSIC. SANS: okay. (played the "wah wah wahh" trumpet) PAPYRUS: SANS!!! SANS: okay. now let's see here... how about this paps? ( is played) PAPYRUS: PERFECT! NOW, ARE YOU READY HUMAN? TBA PAPYRUS: GREAT! SO LET'S GO TO THE WATERFALLS TO GREET UNDYNE THAT WE CAN LEAD TO THE CASTLE OF THE KING. FRISK: The king? PAPYRUS: OH DON'T YOU WORRY, HE WAS HARMLESS TOO BECAUSE HE WAS A BIG FLUFFY MONSTER. FRISK: Right then, so let's go to the waterfalls that I can get back to my home. (Frisk and Papyrus walk in the waterfalls caverns) 2 - Previous - Next - 4 Category:Transcripts